The present invention is directed to a gas laser having integrated mirrors rigidly connected to a reservoir of the laser, said reservoir being fixed vis-a-vis the mounting plate by a holder at least at one location, and including reinforcements for dampening mechanical oscillations having a frequency from 10 Hz through 1000 Hz, one end of the laser tube joining the reservoir and an anode tube joining the other end of the laser tube and the laser tube is mechanically rigidly joined to cooling plates.
A gas laser having a gas reservoir connected to one end and an anode tube connected to the other end with cooling plates attached to the laser tube and with a holder for the reservoir and the anode tube having means for dampening mechanical oscillations having a frequency of 10 Hz to 1000 Hz is disclosed in German OS 39 14 668.